Connor Lacey: The Invasion Part 2/Transcript
This is a script for Connor Lacey: The Invasion Part 2 Narrator: Previously on Connor Lacey's Super Adventures Kraangdroids: Kraang, Kraang, Kraang, Kraang, Kraang! Kraang Queen: The invasion that is known as the invasion on Earth begins now! Leonardo: In 6 hours something called the Technodrome is coming through that portal. Connor Lacey: We've gotta find a way to shut that portal down. All right gang let's do this. April O'Neil: This must be the way to Villain Island. Casey Jones: They've got April! Utrom Shredder: We took your friend away and now with the help of the Kraang we can put an end to you! Rook: With the world at steak the only thing of importance is that you complete your mission. No matter what you have to sacrifice or who. Chris Kratt: That wasn't so hard was it? Oh I've gotta stop saying stuff like that. (In the sky) Michaelangelo: I think I speak for all of us when I say... (Screams) Fred Jones: What is that? Connor Lacey: It's the Technodrome! The one that has came through the portal from Dimension X! Conner McKnight: We gotta get inside and stop the Kraang from whatever they're doing to April! Connor Lacey: Right! Everyone follow my lead! (Hits Ultimatrix) Terrakion: Terrakion! Take those weapons down! All: Right! (April O'Neil (2012) groaning and then gasps) Kraang Prime: April O'Neil. Kraang has waited a long time. April O'Neil: Where am I? What's going on? Kraang Prime: Like all Kraang I'm called Kraang but you can call me Kraang Prime. Kraang has need of this planet for Kraang to live on. April O'Neil: Um that's great. But we're kinda using it. So you came all this way for nothing. Bummer. Kraang Prime: No. Kraang came all this way for you April O'Neil. April O'Neil: Oh really? As if I have anything to offer to you Kraangs. Kraang Prime: Your mental energy is uniquely at tune to this universe. Once Kraang gains this ability we'll transform your world into a home for Kraang. April O'Neil: And how are you going to do that exactly? (Screams) Terrakion: (Grunts) April's in danger. I can feel it in the Force. Megatron (Prime): Well hang on Connor we're going inside! Big Barda: I just hope she's not destroyed. Marik Ishtar: We're inside the Technodrome. (Terrakion reverts back to Connor Lacey) Leonardo: Whoa! Gravity's getting a little weird in here guys. Donatello: It appears the Kraang are using Anti-Gravitons Connor Lacey: Is there anyway for you to generate Gravitons? Donatello: I guess not. Pinkie Pie: We still have a job to do. Applejack: You're right Pinkie. Let's go. Michaelangelo: Yo Zero-G is banging. The Kraang should turn this into a carnival ride. Starlight Glimmer: Uh I think they're more interested in using it to destroy the Earth. Discord: It could do both. (April O'Neil (2012) screams) Yumi: Do you hear that? That sounds like April! Ulrich: Could you say that a little louder? I don't think the entire Technodrome heard you. Never mind. They did. (Connor Lacey hits Ultimatrix) Armadrillo: Armadrillo! Take them out. (Technodrome humming) (Kraang Prime laughing and April O'Neil (2012) panting) Kraang Subprime: Yes. Yes! It's working! Kraang Prime: Now we'll be rulers of Earth! Kraang Queen: And, I will finally get my revenge on Connor Lacey. Adagio Dazzle: That's right. Armadrillo: That can't be good. (April O'Neil (2012) screams and Kraang Prime laughing) Kraang Prime: April O'Neil your mind belongs to Kraang. Soon your world will be ours. Let the planetary mutation begin. Witness the end of your kind! Connor Lacey: Not if we can help it! Kraang Prime: The Ireland Rebel Alliance? Kraang can't be stopped by pathetic humans and toons! Yugi Moto: At least we're not stupid aliens! Jaden Yuki: Take this! (Kraang Prime yells) April O'Neil: Thanks guys. I needed that. Velma Dinkley: Now let's see who Kraang Queen really is. All (excluding Connor Lacey): Another mutant!? Connor Lacey: Linda Ryan! All (excluding Connor Lacey): Linda Ryan? Leonardo: But Connor you said all of the Ryans were destroyed at the explosion. Connor Lacey: Looks like Linda must've survived. Linda Ryan: Yes. Shocking isn't it? Next to you who would suspect me poor unfortunate Linda Ryan? Connor Lacey: But that day. Before the explosion. Sean tried to destroy me. Linda Ryan: Not only him. Me with Sean tried to destroy you! And trust me if my deceased husband hasn't told you to make a choice I would have succeeded. Connor Lacey: Daddy's saying that just to save me? Linda Ryan: That's right Connor. And because of him I traveled to Dimension X to let my wounds heal. I was hoping to have servants like those Utrom. Harley Quinn (DCSHG): So you created Kraang Queen and turned the Utrom into the Kraang with a Utrom mind-control helmet created by Kraang Prime so you can get revenge on Connor. Linda Ryan: Sure did. And I'll get away with it despite of you meddling heroes. Kraang attack! Karai (2012): Even if she's not Kraang Queen she still controls the Kraang! Connor Lacey: If I can destroy the mind-control helmet then the Kraangdroids including Kraang Subprime would return to being their Utrom selves. (Hits Ultimatrix) Daydream Sun: Daydream Sun! (Then hits Ultimatrix three times) Orion Super Ultimate Daydream Sun: Orion Super Ultimate Daydream Sun! Robo Thundersaurus/Heatblast formation! Linda Ryan: I see you picked up a few new tricks since I last saw you. Orion Super Ultimate Daydream Sun: That's right Linda. So prepare yourself for some beat down! (Boom) Utrom #1: What happened Knight: Oh. My head. Poison Ivy: The Kraang have turned into the Utrom again. Orion Super Ultimate Daydream Sun: Now to put you behind bars. In the Cursed Realm. (Linda Ryan yells) Lord Dominator: Human you just made a big mistake. (Orion Super Ultimate Daydream Sun reverts back to Connor Lacey) Megatron (Prime): We did it. We saved the world! Knockout: For now. But it's not over. The villains will come back. Connor Lacey: And we'll be ready for them. Optimus Prime (G1): And we'll keep an eye out for them in case they have new plans. (Party music playing) Aelita: Masters of Evil,Crime Empire,Cartoon Villain Legionnaires,Vehicons army and Kraang wannabes. If they can't stop us what can? Mokuba Kaiba: That's for tomorrow to decide. Today we celebrate the saving of the Earth. (Meanwhile at outer space) Emperor Mavro: Linda Ryan's gone. It's our turn now. Vrak: Father, brother is that you? Emperor Mavro: That's right my son. Daddy's here. (Laughs evilly) Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts